It should not exist..
(This creepypasta is from the maker of the popular creepypasta abandoned long ago, enjoy and youre strictly not allowed to edit this pasta without my approval) I'm Sean, I'm one of the admins on roblox, many people like me on Roblox and I receive lots of friend requests from users but I'm not allowed to have friends on Roblox which is a shame. People also like me because unlike other admins who abuse their power, I treat everyone fair and square but I always have to monitor the Roblox catalog and homepage for any sexual content as it's against the rules. I was monitoring the catalog page and I saw something very, VERY weird, It was not sexual nor it contained swear words, it was a t-shirt which had a picture of 3 chilling black figures looking directly at me. I clicked the thumbnail of the item, it showed the price and it was 6 tickets, but the strange thing is tickets no longer exists in the game as of April. I notified a co-worker at the headquarters about this and he said It could be a glitch with the robux price tag, he said that he would notify the developers about this glitch. I took a read of the descirption and it showed a phone number, the phone number was 6164-6667, I looked at the creator of the decal and there was no creator at all, this has to be a software malfunction I called the number, and someone with a dark, distorted voice came on, here below was the chat i had with the anonymous user. Sean: "hello, who is this" ???: "my name is not important" Sean: "ok, I believe you made a item on the video game ROBLOX and you violated the rules by posting your phone number on the description of the item" ???: *wispering* *crying* Sean: "hello?! I think you're a hacker" ???: "and why is that, Sean" Sean: "how do you know my name!" ???: "come to 5th avenue daniel street" ???: *hangs up* The day I called the man, I went to the destination he told me. The destination was only a few blocks away, I arrive and the place is nothing but a playground with a laptop on a picnic bench. I went to the bench and sat down, I turned the computer on and there was no login, meaning the computer is unlocked, there was no internet explorer or anything on the desktop screen except a video file. I opened the file and played the video, it was recorded in a room with one bed and a few clothes on the floor, in the first few minutes, footsteps can be heard, at the end I hear a door open but the video cuts off, I hear someone running. I investigate and I saw someone in a white hoodie running at me with some type of weird knife, I soon realise I'm in danger, I started running to my car and locked all the doors and drove off, I've never been this terrified ever. I quitted my job the next week, many Roblox players were saddened by the news of me leaving but I did it for my own good, I'm never getting near Roblox near again, ever. the end (I'm working on the video for this creepypasta and let me know if I should make a revamp!)